Sound
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: AU. Nami and Chopper invite Zoro to meet their deaf friend Sanji. Usopp is Sanji's best friend and intepreter. As soon as Zoro meets Sanji, he falls for him but because of Sanji's condition, he is not able to say what he wants to say.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

"Zoro, come meet Sanji," Chopper said.

"Okay," Zoro shiugged.

"You'll also meet Usopp, Sanji's interpreter," Nami said.

"Why does he need any interpreter? Too high and mighty to speak for himself?" Zoro asked.

"Zoro, Sanji's deaf," Nami and Chopper said at the same time.

"Oh," Zoro said.

"But still, come and meet him. Chopper and I were just going to see him," Nami said.

"Sure, I've got nothing else better to do," Zoro shrugged.

The three of them went to a small café. Sitting at one of the tables was a blonde man and a long-nosed man.

"Hi Sanji and Usopp," Chopper waved.

Usopp faced Sanji and used sign language and Sanji said something else. "Hi Nami, how are you?" Usopp translated.

"I'm good, thanks for asking Sanji. What about you?" Nami asked.

(For this conversation, I'll be writing "Sanji said" since it's easier but remember that he's saying stuff and Usopp is translating it for him)

'I'm fine. Who's your friend?" Sanji asked.

"Oh yes, this is Zoro. He's a good friend of mine," Nami said.

"Nice to meet you Zoro," Sanji said.

"Hi," Zoro said. He couldn't say anything else because here was the hottest guy he had ever seen. No, not Usopp, Sanji.

"So Sanji, how is the Baratie going?" Nami asked.

"It's going great. Zeff has complete control of it, but as soon as I get my hearing back, I get to run it. Zoro, Baratie is the restaurant that I own," Sanji explained.

"Wait, soon you will be getting your sound back?" Zoro asked.

" I wasn't born deaf. When I was 9, someone shot a gun right next to my ear, causing me to go deaf. I'm 19 now and soon in a few days I will be getting my hearing back," Sanji said.

Zoro couldn't help but pity Sanji. The man sounded, or at least looked like he was very excited.

The next day…

"Zoro, we're going to see Sanji and Usopp again. Do you want to see them again?" Nami asked.

"No thanks, I'm busy," Zoro said.

"Busy doing what?" Nami asked. "Sitting around on your ass all day?"

"Hey, what I do is my own business," Zoro argued.

"Fine," Nami sighed. "Well, call us if you need us."

"I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself," Zoro muttered after she and Chopper left. His thoughts trailed to Sanji. He had only known Sanji for a day and he had already fallen for him. "I want to tell him that I love him but I would have to say it too Usopp. This is something I have to tell Sanjj myself."

Just as he said that, Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Sanji walked into the place. Was Zoro thinking about Sanji for that long? Or maybe they were just back early.

"Why are you back so early?" he asked.

"We arrived at Sanji's place just after he had seen the doctor," Chopper explained. "We thought he and Usopp should come visit here since Sanji didn't want to be in his house." Usopp translated to Sanji what Chopper said and Sanji stared at the ground.

"What did the doctor say?" Zoro asked.

"Sanji won't get his hearing back for another 6 months," Usopp said.

"What?!" Zoro shouted. Great, now he had to wait 6 months before he can admit to Sanji that he likes him.

Those 6 months passed both quickly and slowly, depending on what was happening. Usopp continued to interpret things for Sanji and Zoro continued to like Sanji even more.

One morning, Sanji woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. Wait, did he just hear his alarm go off?! That meant… it had already beem 6 months and he could now finally hear. He could hear birds chirping, leaves rustling and the traffic outside his house. Usopp came in to check on him since he had heard Sanji's alarm go off.

"U…sopp, I c-can hear," Sanji stuttered, trying to get used to talking.

"Sanji, finally!" Usopp cried and he rushed over to Sanji to give him the biggest hug he had ever given someone. After the hug, Usopp began walking out of the room.

"W-w-where are y-you?" Sanj stuttered.

"To call the others of course," Usopp grinned. "They'll be so happy."

Usopp called everyone and in about 15 minutes they knocked on the door. Sanji and Usopp were sitting down. Sanji now was able to talk normally with no stuttering and Usopp couldn't be happier. Having a stuttering Sanji wasn't that good. When they heard the knock, Usopp ran to the door to greet his friends.

"Sanji, I can't believe," Nami said and she rushed over to him.

"Oh Nami, you have the voice of an angel," Sanji said.

"Sanji, I'm so happy now that you can hear!" Chopper cried.

"Zoro, aren't you going to say anything?" Sanji asked. "I want to hear your voice."

"It's good that you got your hearing back," Zoro said in his deep voice.

"Sanji, Chopper and I have to get going. We're meeting an important person and we can't be late," Nami said.

"I have to go deliver something so I have to go too," Usopp said.

"But I want to hear you more," Sanji said.

"Don't worry, Zoro will stay here, won't you Zoro?" Nami asked in that voice that meant 'if you don't do it, I'm raising your debt.' And to add to that, she firmly stood on his foot.

"Ow, of course I will," Zoro grumbled. _This will be my chance to tell him what I think of him, he thought._

_The others walked out of the house, leaving Zoro and Sanji on their own._

"_I didn't know you had such a deep voice," Sanji said, breaking the small silence._

"_Sanji, I-I need to tell you something," Zoro said suddenly._

"_What is it?" Sanji asked curiously._

"_I like you Sanji," Zoro blurted out._

"_What?" Sanji gasped._

"_I said I like you Sanji. I'm in love with you," Zoro admitted._

"_Oh, I see. And how long have you liked me?" Sanji asked._

"_Since we met in that café," Zoro replied._

"_That soon? Wow," Sanji said. "Well I guess now there's only one thing to do." He went over to Zoro and planted a kiss on his cheek. Seeing Zoro's reaction, Sanji kissed him again, this time on the lips._

_END_


End file.
